


Taste of Vanilla

by Multifangirl69



Series: The sins of Spider-man [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, During Canon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Quentin already wants Peter before really meeting him and has to let out his sexual frustration in another way.





	Taste of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just shameless smut. I saw this one fanart in the discord server of Quentin in his Dad Outift and I couldn't contain myself. This is short, not that great, I just had to get it out of my system. Unfortunately, I don't have the original source of the pic or even the name of the artist, so I won't share it here. Maybe if someone knows the original source, I will link it.  
> Anyway, this is is terrible and I love Bottom!Quentin.

Quentin was already intrigued by Peter Parker when he first saw a picture. Sweet innocence and childish purity, making him want a bite. He can imagine the boy tastes like vanilla ice cream.

Watching him from up close in the airport was making it so much more difficult to not ruin his plan. A lean body that would fit so perfectly between Quentins arms. Such soft looking brown curls he wants to run his fingers through. And the eyes, brown and big like a fawns. It was so hard to resist. His smile was all sunshine and Quentin could feel his dick straining against his zipper.

There was still time until the flight and he couldn't help but notice the stranger looking at him. A younger man, definitely older than Peter, but a similiar purity masked the smooth lineaments. It would be good enough until he can finally reveal himself to Spiderman.

Quentin smiled at the young man, pushing up his sunglasses just enough to show his wink. He could see the stranger swallow, eyes widened when the older man gestured with his head towards the bathrooms. He seems to understand.

Quentin turned, glancing at the stranger and watching him move at the same time.

The bathroom was almost tranquil compared to the outside, where all the noises of a busy crowed seemed to melt into one white noise. One guy just finished washing his hands when Quentin opened the door. Quietly the walked passed each other and then silence.

He stopped at the last sink and placed his sunglasses on the green tinted porcellain. The water was icy cold against his skin. It seemed to crawl up his arms into the rest of his body. Not that it was actually doing anything against the prominent erection in his pants.

The door opened again. Quentin glanced up into the mirror, taking in the young man. As the door fell close, he looked lost just standing there. Obviously nervous, he seemed to fixate on anything but the other man.

"Well, aren't you cute?" Quentin drawled, smiling through the mirror. The stranger stilled and perked up.

"Do you- I mean- Holy shit, this is so weird."

"You can always go," Quentin laughed, turning off the faucet. He pushed himself off the sink and just went ahead to the last stall, not waiting for the stranger. But the obvious squeaking of sneakers against the clean floor following behind, was enough indication that he was full in.

"Do you have a name?" Quentin asked as the man crammed himself into the stall as well. Definitely not enough room for two, but neither was going to complain. The way the were forced against each other by the tight space clouded their minds with just one thought. Already breathing heavily, the starred at each other.

"Jay." Quentin had no time to give his name. His words were swallowed by hungry lip. Greedy fingers slipped into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As much as the young man was radiating innocence, it was a false aura. There was nothing but the taste of a very clear need.

Quentin stepped back, grip tight on the other mans white shirt. When he felt the edge of the toilet against the back of his knees, he turned them around so he could push Jay down onto the seat.

"Eager, aren't you?" Quentin hushed as the man opened his mouth to complain. Jay had a much leaner build. It was easy to straddle his legs and keep him pinned down. Surprise twisted his face, melting into glee with Quentins already hard dick rubbing against his. The pressure was enough to make him groan into the next keen kiss.

Their hands were quicker than their minds. Jay opened up the older mans shirt, letting his fingers wander across every bit of skin revealed with each button. The faint dusting of hair tickled against his fingertips. A thin layer of sweat already masked the firm body.

Quentin leaned a little back, one hand on Jays shoulder, the other clawing at the young mans knee for support. He chuckled at the way Jay starred at him. Like he was mesmerized. It was almost adorable.

"You like what you see?" Quentin breathed, leaning forward again until his lips almost touched Jays ear.

"You want to fuck me?"

Not waiting for an answer, Quentin dropped his hands down to the young mans crotch. With skilled fingers, he opened his pants, sighing as Jay let his mouth roam Quentins exposed neck. They ignored the bathroom door opening, not bothering to swallow the noises. Someone outside the stall gasped in surprise when Jay groaned. The older man chuckled, pressing his fingers deeper between the tight briefs and smooth hips.

"Someone hears you. You like that?" Another groan was the only answer. Quentin pulled away from Jays ear to grin down at him.

"What a pervert," he hushed, shifting to make it easier to free the young mans erection. Definitely not a disappointment. Despite the slim stature, his dick was just deliciously big and Quentin couldn't help licking his lips.

"You're the one who invinted me," Jay replied, giving back a cheeky smile. Quentin silenced him by curling his fingers around the warm shaft. It twitched with delight, pulsating against the stroking hand.

"F-fuck..." Jay dropped his head back, dissolving around Quentins skilled fingers. The slow pace was agonizing, a soft pressure leaving him groaning for more.

"Is this your first time with a stranger?" Quentin asked, freeing his own cock with his other hand.

"In an airport bathroom? Yes." The answer made the older man laugh, the rumble going right through his hand into Jays cock, eliciting a moan. Quentin let the noise melt in his ears before increasing the pressure of his grip, stroking faster. His thumb caught the bead of precum, smearing it across the smooth head. It was difficult not to give in to the urge of licking it off.

He shifted on the strong thighs until his dick pressed against Jays. Quentins eyes sparked with hunger at the touch, his own knuckles brushing against his sensitive skin with every stroke. Although he was more busy concentrating on the young mans hands wandering his body again. The slim fingers left trails of heat, burning right into his flesh like poison. More sweat running over the tanned skin with the started fire.

Searching for more friction, Quentin rolled his hips, rubbing their dicks together. Jay was quivering underneath him, sweet noises slipping from his tongue like prayers for more. Of course Quentin obeyed and pulled the other back into a kiss. All tongue and teeth, like fighting animals trying to kill.

Jay started to buck his hips, meeting the thrusting hand in the rhythm. It was messy and awkward, but their minds only a haze through the pleasure. So they didn't care about finding a steady movement pattern. The air around them seemed to spark with the radiating heat, only fueling the animalistic need. Moans and groans were swallowed. Both could feel the vibrations of it in every muscle.

Quentin pulled away, every breath too short, too fast. He wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the scorching sensation all over his skin, but he felt dizzy and so close. But Jay was the first to cum. It only took another harsh thrust into the other mans fist and he stilled. His head dropped back as a particular loud moan escaped past his red kissed lips. Strings of cum spurted over Quentins fingers and bare stomach, making him stop too.

"Hey..." He lifted his hand from the softening dick, pulling off his cap to reveal his flushed face, "Why did you cum so fast? We're only getting started!"

As if he hadn't been close too, but the way Jay glared at him was worth the hypocritical teasing. 

Quentin placed his cap down on the floor, lifting his stained fingers to his own mouth. The younger mans frown soothed immidiately into awe at the sight of the other carefully licking every drop of cum from his hand. With a hum, he indulged in the bitter taste, holding back a smirk when Jays cock twitched back to life.

"At least you're up for a second round, cause I really want to cum riding your big cock," Quentin breathed, words almost slurring with the intoxicating pleasure. He pushed back the loose strands of his disheveled hair, grinning as Jay eagerly nodded in response. And this eagerness came back as youthful energy. It was anything, but disappointing.

This will leave Quentin pleased long enough to survive until the big meeting between Mysterio and Spiderman. Hopefully.


End file.
